Time to Rest
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Entre tantas responsabilidades, Integra no tiene tiempo para descansar. Pero un atardecer, un río, un habano, y una compañía algo inusual y oscura de largos colmillos, podía ser el mejor momento para tomarse un respiro.


**Time to Rest**

Los cuarentaisiete ghouls de ese día, que se habían mantenido escondidos en una cabaña a las afueras de Londres, habían costado un poco de trabajo para sus hombres, puesto que no eran muchos de ellos, pero si estaban bien entrenados para combatir seres como esos, sobretodo después de los exhaustivos entrenamientos, como medida de prevención después del ataque de los hermanos Valentine a la mansión Hellsing. Ataque del cual estaban recuperándose aun, por lo tanto en medio de la reconstrucción y limpieza de la mansión, los miles de reportes, papeles y documentos, las miradas inquisitivas de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda y las investigaciones de lo que significaba "Millenium"… Integra no tenia tiempo de descansar.

Había sido una emergencia e inusualmente habían salido durante la tarde, unas cuantas horas después del mediodía para eliminar a esos monstruos. Alucard y Seras Victoria también habían ido por órdenes de Sir Integra, sus hombres necesitaban la mayor ayuda posible, y entre todo esto, Alucard llevaba a cabo sus órdenes a regañadientes, sin importar que durante el día sus poderes fueran ligeramente más débiles, aun así iría a la misión. Aun no terminaba de confiar en los tales "Gansos Salvajes", (además de que Integra se lo ordenaba) y mientras, Seras, trataba de mantenerse lo más lejos posible del capitán Pip Bernadotte que no dejaba de sonreírle de forma picara.

Para el vampiro, los objetivos que tenia que silenciar, no había sido mas que ranas pestilentes y cucarachas de alcantarilla que no le habían costado el más mínimo esfuerzo en aplastar, como si se tratara de unos pocos insectos y solo les hubiera dado con un periódico enrollado. Durante la misión, en repetidas ocasiones, se había quejado de que eran demasiado fáciles y que no entendía como los nuevos humanos al servicio de la organización tardaban tanto en acabar con tan insípidas basuras.

Integra escuchaba de vez en cuando su risa desalmada y unos cuantos disparos, otra sonrisa retorcida y solo necesitaba eso para saber que la mitad de los ghouls estaban muertos y hechos polvo a los pies del poderoso vampiro. De los demás se habían encargado la chica policía y sus solados, pero durante la misión, tuvo que dispararle en la cabeza a uno de ellos que se había acercado a ella peligrosamente, acto al cual no le dio importancia.

Después de terminar con los monstruos y sin bajas de su lado, los hombres pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a limpiar el lugar para no dejar rastros, como siempre ordenaba la Organización Hellsing y como siempre había sido parte de la rutina a la cual comenzaban a acostumbrarse. Entre tanto, Integra había escuchado el sonido, de lo que parecía, un río cercano a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se tallo las sienes ligeramente estresada y aviso a Walter que iría a caminar un poco mientras los agentes terminaban su trabajo. Este sonrió y se dio por enterado, viendo como Alucard se desvanecía en sus propias sombras, con intenciones de ir detrás de su ama, que ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos del lugar.

Un par de minutos después siguiendo el sonido del cuerpo de agua, e Integra ya se encontraba recargada contra un grueso y frondoso árbol en medio de la hierba y el moho de la tierra debajo de sus zapatos, escuchando el relajante sonido del agua que corría por su cause natural, mientras se fumaba un puro con tranquilidad. Un segundo para tomarse un respiro no le hacia daño a nadie, y eso no la excluía, y despojándose un poco, solo un poco de sus culpas, de sus responsabilidades, de sus ordenes, de reportes y del latente miedo al cáncer que avivaba su vicio, soltó una bocanada de humo.

_Era tiempo de __descansar un poco._

Río amargamente ante ese pensamiento. No importaba que día fuera, ni que hora fuera, ni que año fuera, ella no se podía permitir descansar, era un lujo prohibido, y además, un pecado para su estilo de vida. Aun tenía que llegar a la mansión y arreglar un par de papeles pendientes que había dejado después de la llamada de alerta, y lo que debería estar haciendo en ese momento era apresurarse y volver a la mansión, no estarse haciendo la tonta debajo de la sombra de un árbol con un cigarro en mano, cual chiquilla quinceañera que se acaba de escapar de un examen para el que no estudio.

Pero estaba tan… cansada, que sentía que si no fumaba un cigarro mas, cerraba los ojos un momento y respiraba, colapsaría en cualquier momento, claro que, seria un colapso silencioso y privado, pero un colapso al final de cuentas. De pronto se había sentido como una viejecilla a la cual le duele la espalda después de levantarse de su cómodo sofá por una simple taza de té.

_Por Dios, solo __tenía veintidós años. _

-No diga esas cosas, ama- Alucard se materializo dentro de la sombra de Integra que se plasmaba en la tierra con la tenue luz del sol que se aleja en el atardecer. Esta, ni se inmuto. De hecho ya se le hacia raro que su sirviente se hubiera tardado tanto en aparecerse por ahí y comenzar a molestarla, ya hasta se estaba sintiendo sola, pensó con el sarcasmo propio de una Hellsing.

-¿Siente que Hellsing le esta robando la juventud?- pregunta con astucia el vampiro, bajando un poco la mirada, observando a su ama por encima del armazón de sus lentes. ¿Quería que la molestara? ¿Se sentía sola? Bien, el era su sirviente y tenia que cumplir sus ordenes, pensó el vampiro divertido.

–Solo tiene veintidós años- agrego este parándose a un lado de ella, siguiendo el ejemplo de su ama y recargándose en el mismo árbol, al tiempo que doblaba una de sus piernas contra el tronco, como en una pose de típico galán.

-Hmph…- fue lo único que salio de la garganta de Integra, mordiendo el cigarro entre sus dientes, ignorando sus comentarios y su reciente pose –Tenia la idea de que el sol era el peor enemigo de los vampiros- comentó Integra mirando a Alucard, que se mostraba totalmente indiferente a la luz solar que se posaba en su rostro parcialmente cubierto con su desarreglado cabello, a diferencia del suyo, siempre bien peinado por sobre todas las cosas.

Integra siempre se preguntaba si el vampiro conocía algo llamado "cepillo".

-La luz del sol no es fatal para los vampiros como yo. Solo son historias de locos supersticiosos- objetó con un gesto aburrido de tantas historias y fabulas falsas sobre su leyenda, ya muy deformada por los humanos. –Simplemente no me agrada el ojo de Dios- terminó por decir con desdén, poniéndose su sombrero, que hacia sombra sobre su cara.

Integra pensó, haciendo énfasis en la ultima frase de su sirviente. Él, a veces se refería al sol de esa forma, solo en algunas ocasiones. Sabia que en algunas culturas indígenas del continente Americano, decían que el sol era el ojo de Dios.

Era curioso el pensar eso. Si el sol es el ojo de Dios que lo ve todo y lo juzga todo, ¿Qué sucede entonces por las noches? Cuando el ojo se oculta en el horizonte, dejando a sus anchas a los demonios, a los fantasmas y a los vampiros para no ver con vergüenza e ira, en lo que se convierten sus hijos.

_Parece que Dios también es__ un cobarde._

-¿Será que tu tampoco le agradas a Dios?- preguntó ella con la misma sorna con la cual el se había dirigido a su persona al principio, con respecto a su edad. Era hora de comenzar el juego de palabras, a ver quien ganaba esta vez, e Integra no estaba dispuesta a dejársela fácil al chupasangre.

-Dios…- dijo el vampiro, casi deletreando las letras como si se trataran de un insulto y refunfuñando molesto, aparentemente ignorante del juego.

-Siento no haber podido detener a ese ghoul- se disculpo Alucard de pronto, con voz ronca, dejando de lado la conversación de Dios, el Salvador, o lo que sea, mientras miraba algunos restos de polvo en el antes pulcro traje de Integra, testigo de que había disparado a un monstruo muy de cerca. Hubiera ido en su ayuda y simplemente atravesar al monstruo, pero en ese momento había estado muy ocupado disparando contra la otra multitud, y no le había dado tiempo de actuar.

A veces él también podía cometer errores… **solo a veces**, pensó Alucard con egolatría.

-No tiene importancia- dijo la rubia tranquilamente, restándole importancia al asunto –Es solo cosa de lavarlo- añadió dando otra bocanada de humo a su puro, que ya se había consumido hasta la mitad.

-Esta atardeciendo- comento después de eso, con extrema serenidad, mirando entre los frondosos árboles delante de ella, como los rayos anaranjados del sol se colaban entre las ramas y las hojas, y se reflejaban en ambos como si se tratara de una fiesta de luces y luciérnagas vespertinas… que irónicamente cursi y ridículo.

-Mi ama…- exclama Alucard con sorpresa fingida -… nunca imagine que disfrutara de un atardecer en compañía- dice satíricamente, mirando a la rubia, esbozando una sonrisa extremadamente punzante y deliciosa.

-Excepto por lo ultimo- explico esta brevemente y con un ligero tono de molestia acompañando su frívola voz, aunque, por otro lado, adornada con un toque de humor negro, como ese que tienen todos los ingleses.

Después de todo así se llevaban Alucard y ella, y el juego apenas comenzaba, aunque en realidad el juego hubiese empezado hace diez años. Quizás esa era su mejor forma de relajarse. Las burlas de Alucard siempre le habían servido como un escape a las demás burlas de sus enemigos, y si, tenia que aceptarlo por lo menos una vez en su vida. Prefería mil veces las inteligentes y audaces bromas mordaces y a veces hirientes del vampiro, que las burlas idiotas y mediocres de esos ancianos que aun seguían sacándola de sus casillas y desconfiando de su capacidad a causa de algo tan ridículo y de hombre primitivo, como el hecho de aun creer (sobre todo después de tantos siglos), que por su género femenino no debía salir mas lejos que de la cocina.

Integra se separo del árbol sin decir nada, y camino lentamente hasta quedar frente al río sin importar que sus carisimos zapatos se ensuciaran con la tierra húmeda del cuerpo de agua y los hongos verduscos adheridos a la tierra, ligeramente resbalosa.

Alucard la siguió, mirando con fastidio el arroyo que corría tranquilamente, ignorante de las miradas de desprecio del vampiro.

-No me gustan los ríos- expresó Alucard haciendo una mueca irritada y desviando la mirada del agua.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?- preguntó ella interesada, pero conocedora de la respuesta.

-¿Acaso nunca leyó Drácula, de Bram Stoker?- inquirió el vampiro, riendo con desvergüenza y recordando la forma en la que el escritor, apegado amigo que había sido de Hellsing y conocedor de sus aventuras, fascinado con las espectaculares historias de Abraham Van Hellsing, había decidió escribir tal historia, plasmándola de forma tan superficial para el vampiro protagonista, que se había reído a carcajadas mientras, años atrás, se había dispuesto a leer la obra que hablaba de forma tan estúpida de su vida y su amor a una mujer del pasado.

Después de que el libro fue publicado, y cuando todo el mundo, impactado por tales acontecimientos supuestamente ficticios, se pregunto si había sido real la tan magnifica y romántica historia de amor y sangre entre el vampiro Drácula y la joven Mina Murria. La nueva organización fundada por el hombre que lo había derrotado, hizo todo un plan para esconder la verdad, dando a entender al publico que el escritor se había basado en las leyendas de vampiros y monstruos que rondaban desde hace siglos por toda Grecia, Alemania, Inglaterra y demás partes de Europa, y en el mismo, Vlad III Draculea, apodado "El Empalador". Un personaje histórico de la antigua Rumania, príncipe de Valaquia, que había sido un brutal asesino de guerra, supuestamente, muerto… Bueno, técnicamente, lo estaba.

Pero ahí quedo todo, en unas cuantas leyendas y supersticiones, unas cuantas cruces en las puertas, y unos cuantos collares de ajos colgados en las ventanas de las cabañas de los Cárpatos, de Hungría y otros lugares. Todo se había quedado en unos cuantos gritos de pesadilla de niños miedosos, en unos cuantos adolescentes actuales de clase media, que se visten como hijos de la noche en los festivales góticos de _Glastonbury__, _y en las fiestas nocturnas de disfraces, de maquillaje blanco en la cara, de sangre falsa y colmillos de plástico postizos, de capas rojas y negras, y pupilentes rojos de Halloween… en unas cuantas tonterías, y en muchas idiotas historias de vampiros, amor y lujuria, y muchas otras estúpidas películas del vulgar Hollywood.

-¿Malos recuerdos, Alucard?- pregunta Integra, conocedora de ambas versiones. De la versión Hellsing, y la versión de Bram Stoker.

-Dios no es tan justo como lo pintan- contesta Alucard con vilipendio, como queriendo que ese ser lo escuchara, si es que existía y se daba cuenta de su existencia, en su eterno y cómodo paraíso falso de los cielos lejanos y contaminados de smog. _Vaya reino de los cielos…_

–Un engaño de los turcos y ella se arroja al río- dijo suspirando, lamentándose de vez en cuando, solo muy de vez en cuando, de la tontería que su antigua esposa, la princesa Cnaejna, había cometido.

-Bueno, eso es lo que dice la historia. La realidad es que se suicido presa del pánico por pensar en la posibilidad de ser hecha prisionera de esos bastardos. Ella dijo antes de arrojarse al río: _"Prefiero que mi cuerpo se pudra y ser comida por los peces del __Argeş__antes que ser apresada por los turcos"_- explicó con furia hacia sus antiguos enemigos, sintiendo dentro de su cuerpo, como las almas de los otomanos se revolcaban en pena y dolor, dentro de sus propias almas prisioneras de su cruel verdugo.

-Después de tantos años ¿La desprecias por eso?- preguntó Integra, pensando que era una tontería, y al mismo tiempo, con asombro, que era una pena; no pensó que Alucard aun pudiera rememorar historias de su pasado y lamentarse por ellas, aunque no conocía esa segunda versión, la verdadera. Parecía que aun no conocía mucho del verdadero pasado de su sirviente (puesto que de todos modos no era necesario saberlo, porque, ¿Cuando se ha visto que los amos se interesen por el bien de sus esclavos?), y en realidad no sabia mas que las leyendas que se contaban de él y algunos registros de los viejos libros de su abuelo y su padre, y otros, que aun no se atrevía a leer, o que mas bien, no le interesaban.

-¿Despreciarla?- pregunto el vampiro con desdén –Ya ni la recuerdo- objeto, como si se tratara de un hombre despechado hablando de alguna antigua ex-novia, que trata de olvidar el rostro lozano de alguna mujer que alguna vez, amó.

-¿Entonces tampoco recordaras a tus antiguas novias?- pregunto Integra con burla, conocedora del destino que habían sufrido sus tres demoníacas vampiresas.

-Tu querido abuelo les corto la cabeza- contesto un poco molesto ante el recuerdo y el coraje que le había dado en ese entonces. Habían sido sus tres amantes favoritas durante muchísimos años –Pero esta bien- dijo despreocupadamente –Me he cansado de las mujeres- agrego con una descarada sonrisa.

-Siempre tuve la idea de que eras un mujeriego- dijo Integra con una sonrisa sardónica –También esta _tu juguetito_- dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo, refiriéndose a Seras, recordando el momento en que vio a Alucard llegar de la Villa de Cheddar con la confundida mujer policía en brazos, y una noche carmín de fondo, que había sido testigo del baño de sangre virgen.

-¿Juguetito? Ni siquiera la he tocado- alegó este con una sonrisa perversa, como si planeara hacerlo, aunque la verdad, Integra tenia sus dudas de sus impresiones. Por mas fama de casanova que pudiera tener su sirviente, estaba completamente segura de que Seras Victoria, para él, era como una hija, o una hermana pequeña a la cual le enseña a caminar aún, no una amante.

De pronto le daba la impresión de que Alucard se ponía casi sentimental. Espectáculo que no estaba dispuesta a perderse. Quien sabe en que futuro próximo pudiera usar eso en su contra en algún otro desafió verbal.

-Hmph… apuesto a que disfrutaste su sangre virgen- dijo confesando sus suposiciones de aquella noche.

-Igual que disfrute de la tuya- contesto él hábilmente, provocando en el rostro de ella una mueca de molestia y vergüenza mezclada, que amenazaba a la líder con ponerle el rostro de colores -Ah, pero todas son iguales- dijo riendo ante la reacción de su ama, imitando la típica frase de las mujeres despechadas y celosas.

-Y todos los hombres también- mascullo Integra terminado su cigarro, al tiempo que prendía otro. Se podía dar la libertad de decir cuanta frase se le diera la gana. Jamás había tenido una relación romántica con ningún hombre ni pensaba y por sobretodo, no le interesaba tenerla. Para ella, estaba casada con Hellsing y la organización desde que su padre había fallecido. En su vida, no existía lugar para ningún hombre ni ninguna tonta y ridícula historia de amor, y los cuentos de hadas los había dejado a los ocho años.

-¿Le parece que yo soy igual que todos los demás?- pregunto Alucard levantando un poco los brazos, dándose aires de grandeza.

-Sobretodo tú- contesto molesta por el gesto de su sirviente.

Alucard mascullo –Ustedes las mujeres son demasiado complicadas- dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo su mano en un gesto de impaciencia. Tratar de dialogar con Integra a veces podía ser mucho mas difícil que tratar con una mujer celosa que te agarra con las manos en la masa.

-Ay, Alucard- susurro ella cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, como si estuviese tratando con un niño que necesita infinidad de explicación para entender algo extremadamente simple.

-¿Qué dije?- pregunto este fingiendo confusión.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mujeres? ¿Que no sea como llevarlas a tu cama?- y saboreo entonces, su breve victoria. Era como si con ese par de preguntas, hubiera tirado la mitad de las piezas en el tablero de ajedrez mental de su sirviente, de un solo golpe.

-Se de mujeres tanto como se de usted- argumento Alucard riendo por lo bajo, recuperando sus piezas.

-Idiota…- musito Integra. Había perdido la batalla, y su victoria le había durado apenas dos escasos pero deliciosos segundos. No sabia porque, pero lo que si sabia, era que se había quedado sin argumentos para atacar al endemoniadamente inteligente vampiro. Alucard leyó sus pensamientos en el momento y comenzó a carcajearse de la que pequeña inexperta a la que aun consideraba a su ama. Quinientos años de no-vida y experiencia lo respaldaban, sin duda.

-¿¡De que te ríes maldito chupasangre!?- le grito claramente irritada, con ganas de apagarle el cigarrillo en plena cara, para al menos, hacer callar sus risotadas.

-Sabe mi ama…? Es tiempo de descansar- dijo Alucard tranquilizándose. Integra frunció el entrecejo, en una clara mueca de desconcierto ante la frase inesperada y aparentemente, carente de lógica alguna.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que me dejaras en paz por hoy- supuso ella terminándose su cigarro.

-Oh, no. Eso no. La noche apenas comienza- Alucard esbozo una sonrisa extremadamente corrupta, mientras Integra, refunfuñaba.

**Hellsing no se pudo haber conseguido ****un vampiro tan más fastidioso…**

_La noche había caído, y comenzaban a desaparecer los rastros anaranjados del cielo, alejando el atardecer hasta el siguiente día._

_Los humanos iban a dormir, y los vampiros__, a festejar, porque el ojo de Dios se va por una noche más._

_Se avecinaba un breve momento de tregua para__ el amo y su sirviente._

_Es t__iempo de descansar…_

_Antes de la guerra._

_

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta mi segundo fic. Creo que no di bien la idea, quería como reflejar un breve momento de descanso para Integra y Alucard****, con una conversaron amena y blabla, pero no estoy segura de que me quedara como yo quería, pero aun así me gusto, es por eso que decidí publicarlo. Espero no haya quedado muy "pupu". Por cierto, lo de que Bram Stoker era amigo de Van Hellsing, es solo un invento mío, solo para explicar la parte donde hablo sobre la novela, y lo de la princesa Cnaejna, fue la verdadera esposa de Vlad III El Empalador, y me pareció buena idea incluirla, solo para dar las razones de porque a Alucard le desagradan los ríos, y es porque le recuerda el suicidio de su esposa.**

**Y solo por comentar, p****ara hacer este fic me base en una fotografía que encontré de un cosplay de Integra y Alucard (que por cierto estaba muy bien hecho). Donde ambos se encontraban recargados en un árbol en el atardecer y de fondo había un pequeño río, y el titulo de la foto era "Time to Rest" es por eso que decidí dejar el titulo en ingles.**

**Y gracias a los que me comentaron en mi primer fic de Hellsing, y probablemente publique otro fic de este anime, y estoy pensando también en otro mas sobre Rip Van Winkle, así que hay Hellsing para un largo rato, pero no por eso dejare mis fics de Blood+, seguiré actualizando regularmente, aunque dentro de un poco me tendré que desaparecer puesto que se avecina mi cambio de residencia y estaré sumamente ocupada.**

**Gracias nuevamente a: sombradeluna****, Maxim de Lioncourt, darkpat, juanis, darkshuly, dbathory564****, que me comentaron en "Convocar al Miedo" estaba muy nerviosa con mi primer fic de Hellsing, no sabía como lo recibirían en el fandom.**

**Sin má****s por el momento, gracias por leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
